Father of the Bride
Father of the Bride is the twentieth episode in season eleven of . Synopsis After serial killer Nate Haskell escapes from prison, he resurfaces after he e-mails a disturbing video to the father of one of his brides, whom he is threatening to kill. Plot The CSI's receives a video from the parents of Vivian Tinsdale, Nate Haskell’s fiancée. The video shows Vivian tied up and bruised. Haskell speaks directly to Langston while his face is hidden in shadow. He suggests that Langston is afraid to catch him because he sees himself in the serial killer. Vivian’s parents are hesitant to cooperate because Vivian has mental problems and she only comes to them when she wants money, and don’t think that the video is real, but they agree to work with the police just in case Haskell tries to contact them again. When they get a call from Haskell, Vivian’s father, Avery goes to a park at a specified time. A cell phone planted nearby rings and Avery speaks to Haskell without letting the police hear the conversation. Langston recognizes another one of Haskell’s brides, Tina Vincent, standing nearby. Langston runs out and grabs Tina, but she simply laughs when he demands to know where Haskell is hiding. The team is suspicious of Avery and they get a search warrant to look through his home. When they check Avery's computer, they find a video file sent from Haskell a week before they got. In the video, Haskell references "secrets" that Vivian had shared with him about her dad and Haskell blackmails Avery for $2 million which explains why Avery didn’t try very hard to find his Vivian. The CSI's are called back to the house after Avery kills himself, and find a new video from Haskell on the computer. Haskell mentions a video of Avery abusing his Vivian, which he says he’s going to send to the police. Avery's wife, Jean knew about the abuse, but she claims Vivian was the aggressor. Meanwhile, the CSIs try to identify some remains found in a barn in Nessus, a rural area just outside of the city. There is a woman’s body, with the hands and head cut off, as well as a pair of male hands. The hands lead them back to a plastic surgeon named Dr Kole, and the team finds blood pools in his abandoned medical office. They believe that the remains belong to Dr. Kole and her nurse, Teagan Murphy. They were shot here and dismembered somewhere else. A bullet lodged in the wall matches the gun used during Haskell’s escape from prison, so they know at least one of Haskell’s brides is involved. A medical record is missing and the CSI's decide that it must belong to Haskell. They wonder if he was the patient being worked on when the doctor and nurse were killed, but it turns out that the man on the table was someone else. Calvin Frost was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he was taken. The team goes back to the farm where the bodies were found, and the farmer, Arvin Thorpe recognizes Tina as a cousin’s daughter. He says she’s been staying in a nearby house for a while, and Nick and Greg head over to the house to look for evidence. They find the electronic equipment used to make the videos sent to Avery Tinsdale, and hear cello music playing upstairs. They discover several dead bodies and body parts in the bathroom which include Calvin Frost, Dr. Kole, Nurse Teagan and Vivian’s head and hands which means that it was her body left in the barn. The CSIs are surprised to discover that all the videos were filmed at the same time 8 weeks ago, a day after Haskell escaped from prison. As the pieces come together, the CSI's realize that this has all been made to look like Haskell is in Vegas when he is really long gone. Tina and Vivian killed Dr. Kole & Nurse Teagan, and forced Calvin Frost to help them carry the bodies back to the farm. Calvin was then killed, and Tina turned on Vivian and killed her as well. Tina dismembered the bodies and distributed the parts before heading off to Los Angeles to be with Haskell. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Bill Irwin as Nate Haskell * Larry Sullivan as Officer Andy Akers * Bruce Davison as Avery Tinsdale * Roxanne Hart as Jean Tinsdale * Louise Lombard as Sofia Curtis * Tawny Kitaen as Lydia Kole * Terry Bozeman as Attorney Brad Lewis * Kate Blumberg as Vivian Tinsdale * Raymond J. Barry as Farmer Arvin Thorpe * Shy Pilgreen as Nurse Teagan * Shelli Bergh as Officer Shelley * Amanda Wyss as Tina Vincent * Tracee Ellis Ross as Gloria Parkes * Dean Norris as Phil Baker Trivia * Louise Lombard makes her guest and final appearance as Sofia Curtis in this episode. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 11 Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes